


Will You Bite Me (to make me yours)

by syriala



Series: Deter Week 2019 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Peter was always stressed, always alert when they went out, watching everyone with hawk eyes and Derek never stopped feeling guilty over that. Because if he would just let Peter give him a mating bite, they wouldn’t have that problem. Every wolf would know he was claimed and even the humans were kept off by the mark, instinctively recognizing it for what it was. A claiming, a clear ‘hands-off’ sign for everyone but Peter.But Derek couldn’t do it.





	Will You Bite Me (to make me yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Deter Week Day 6 - Mates and (surprise) yet again some ace Derek. I have a weakness for that, what can I say.

“If you lay another finger on him, I will bite. It. Off,” Peter growled as he pressed the other werewolf into the wall.

The guy flashed his eyes in a clear attempt to challenge Peter, but when his blue ones flared in reply, the guy cowered and bared his neck. He seemed to understand that Peter wasn’t just offering useless warnings.

Derek watched it all with a churning gut. It was his fault Peter had to establish dominance like that, his fault that they couldn’t even enjoy one evening out without any incidents and Derek wondered just how long Peter would continue to put up with this.

He was always stressed, always alert when they went out, watching everyone with hawk eyes and Derek never stopped feeling guilty over that. Because if he would just let Peter give him a mating bite, they wouldn’t have that problem. Every wolf would know he was claimed and even the humans were kept off by the mark, instinctively recognizing it for what it was. A claiming, a clear ‘hands-off’ sign for everyone but Peter.

But Derek couldn’t do it. The mating bite was given while being knotted together and Derek, he couldn’t even stand the thought of that. Sex by itself was already freaking him out enough, he didn’t need to add the prolonged contact knotting would bring.

Derek had thought that he could just be careful, stop the flirting that without fault started every time he went out, be it with Peter or without. But he was slow to realize that someone was flirting, usually only noticed it when someone was already sliding a suggestive hand on his thigh or lower back, and by then Peter was already boiling with possessive rage.

Derek felt dirty afterwards; not only because someone who wasn’t Peter had touched him but also because he was never quick enough to stop the flirting before it even really started, was never decisive enough to firmly tell someone no.

And it was putting a strain on Peter.

He never relaxed anymore when they went out together, and he started the evening with the clear expectation that he would have to fuck up someone who got yet again a little too familiar with Derek.

“Peter,” Derek called out when Peter was slow to let the guy down, but at Derek’s call Peter finally pried his hand off him.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked him, roaming his hands down Derek’s arms, covering the stranger’s scent but also checking if Derek was hurt.

The guy had been a bit rough.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said instead of answering Peter and Peter’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“He touched you. There is nothing you have to be sorry for.”

“Yes, there is,” Derek said stubbornly, turning away because didn’t want to have this conversation in a bar where almost everyone could listen in without much of a problem.

“Where are you going?” Peter called after him, hurrying to catch up to Derek.

“Home,” he pressed out, shoulders tense and drawn up, but he couldn’t help but lean into Peter’s warm hand when he rested it at the small of Derek’s back.

They didn’t speak on the way home, Derek dialed up the radio as soon as they were in the car, and even though Peter very clearly didn’t like it, he accepted the silence and didn’t try to speak.

But that changed as soon as they were safely inside their apartment, just like Derek had known it would.

“Talk to me?” Peter asked gently, causing Derek to deflate and slump on the couch.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, and Peter sat down next to him without hesitation, scratching at the fine hairs at the back of Derek’s neck.

“Tell me what for, darling,” Peter urged him.

Derek laughed bitterly at that because where should he even start.

“For being a shitty boyfriend, for not noticing when someone flirts with me, for never stopping it, for not giving you what you want,” he rushed out, turning his head away from Peter. “For not letting you mate me,” he added with a whisper, because this was the hardest part.

They had talked about it in the beginning; Peter had asked if that was something Derek would want, but Derek had panicked and shut him down quickly. Peter had tried to bring up the topic just once more, but since Derek’s reaction to it had been the same Peter had eventually stopped asking about it.

Peter had gone stiff at his side, and Derek was prepared to pull back from him any moment now, but instead he was suddenly almost crushed in a hug.

“There is _nothing_ you have to apologize for,” Peter almost growled, pressing a fierce kiss to Derek’s head.

“Right,” Derek scoffed, and Peter suddenly pushed him away, far enough that he could look Derek in the eyes.

“There isn’t. You’re not a shitty boyfriend, it’s not your fault you don’t pick up on the flirting or that I’m much quicker to put a stop to it than you, you’re giving me exactly what I want by being with me and if you don’t want to be mated to me, then that’s fine, too. Sweetheart, really, there is nothing to be sorry for,” Peter explained.

“I do want to be mated to you,” Derek whispered, ducking his head down.

He hated seeing people flirt with Peter just as much as Peter hated when it happened to Derek, but Peter was a lot quicker at shutting those people down. But still, Derek would love nothing better than to see his mark on Peter’s neck.

“But you said no when I asked you,” Peter said, confusion clear in his voice and now Derek did pull away.

“Of course I did,” he said as he stood up, putting more distance between them. “And you know damn well why. But it doesn’t change the fact that I want to be mated to you. It’s the other part I hate.”

“I don’t understand,” Peter said, shaking his head at Derek. “What other part?”

“You know,” Derek told him, just uncomfortable talking about it.

“No, darling, I don’t. Tell me.”

Derek pressed his lips together and Peter patiently waited him out, until Derek just blurted it out.

“The knotting. You know that will never happen, so we can never get mated and I don’t understand why you keep bringing it up!”

“The--please tell me my sister didn’t fail you that hard when she gave you the mating talk,” Peter said, horror clear in his voice and Derek frowned at him.

“What?”

“Did Talia tell you that mating could only happen if you’re knotted together?” Peter wanted to know, and Derek nodded.

That was what his mom had told him; the mating would be all the sweeter because of all the endorphins already in his system and that there was no other time to do it.

“It’s not true, Derek,” Peter said, holding his hand out towards Derek and patiently waiting until he took it.

Peter soothingly ran his thumb over Derek’s knuckles, but he didn’t pull him closer and Derek was thankful for that. His whole world view was tilting on its axis and he needed a bit of distance.

“It’s true, it’s mostly done when you’re knotted together, because you’re already in an intimate moment, sensations heightened, but it doesn’t have to happen then. You can be knotted together without mating and you can mate without knotting. Those two don’t have to go together.”

“Really?” Derek asked weakly.

“Of course, pup. Do you really think I would have kept bringing it up, knowing that you’re ace?”

“Not really,” Derek muttered, because he had wondered about that.

Peter was so understanding otherwise, never pushing Derek past his limits and accepting the boundaries he had set easily and without complaint and it _had_ seemed out of character for him to push Derek like that.

“Come here, my heart,” Peter said gently, giving Derek’s hand a small tug, beckoning him closer but giving Derek the choice.

Derek went easily, no hesitation at all, and he straddled Peter’s lap, sliding his hands over his shoulders as Peter’s hands possessively gripped his hips.

“So what you’re saying is that you want to be mated to me,” Peter whispered, nosing at Derek’s chin, nudging his head up so he could trail kisses down Derek’s neck, playfully nibbling at his throat.

The exact same spot that would bear the mating bite.

“Of course,” Derek said, already breathless with anticipation. “Please,” he whined when Peter just continued to worry at the spot, never biting down hard enough to make it stick.

“Yeah?” Peter asked, sounding just as breathless as Derek felt. “You want to be mine?”

“Yes, yours,” Derek whined, and he had just a moment to feel Peter go tense, before his teeth suddenly sunk into his neck.

Derek had never experienced anything like it; the feeling overwhelming in the best way, and he whined again, high in his throat, pressing closer to Peter. Peter carefully retracted his fangs after a moment, licking over the sluggishly bleeding wound and even just that was a feeling beyond description.

But Derek still wasn’t satisfied.

He pulled away from Peter, far enough to be able to push his head to the side and Derek could already feel his fangs lengthening in his mouth.

“You’re mine, too,” Derek slurred, and Peter only had time for a hissed “Yes,” before Derek returned the bite.

Derek didn’t know what felt better, receiving or giving the mating bite, but when Peter’s scent exploded with love and almost desperate belonging, it didn’t even matter.

The only important part now was that everyone would know that Derek and Peter belonged together.

“I love you,” Peter said as soon as Derek pulled away, licking the blood off his neck and urging the wound to scar quicker.

“I love you,” Derek gave back, dragging his tongue one last time over Peter’s throat before he slid off his lap and curled into his side.

Peter accommodated him easily, sliding his arm around Derek and pulling him close, nuzzling his temple and Derek sighed.

He could _feel_ Peter, the mating bond adding another layer to his awareness, one that was acutely tuned in to Peter, and Derek loved it already.

And going by the _happyminecontentlove_ he got back from Peter, he felt the same.


End file.
